Conor Smith
Conor Michael Smith (known professionally as Michael Conor) is a rapper, as well as American singer-songwriter. He auditioned for Boy Band as a rapping-violinist with "A Little More" by Machine Gun Kelly. Like Tutton, Perez, and Ramos, he was never in danger of elimination. Michael Conor provides rap vocals in the band's music. Michael is currently dating Juliet Webster. Early Life and Family Michael Conor was born on June 7, 1999, originally born in Chicago, Illinois. He is from Shaker Heights, Ohio. He has four younger siblings: Kaitlyn Smith, Erica Smith, Patrick Smith, and Brendan Smith. Michael has always been drawn to music, but it wasn't until he was asked to rap for a 7th grade history project that he realized he had a gift for it. The class and his teacher responded so well to his rapping, that they encouraged him to continue. Michael has been rapping for seven years, and played the violin since he was six years old. His username, "michaelbmoc", is what he and his friend, Chris, created. "BMOC" stands for "Big Man On Campus" Career Michael bussed tables before he was in the band, admitting that he got fired from one of the other restaurants he worked at. He uploaded songs to his Soundcloud, including "Want You To Know" with his friend Chris, "Sometimes", "My Dawgs", "Shine", and "No Regrets". He took "My Dawgs" off both his YouTube channel and Soundcloud, explaining that he was just experimenting at that time. Initially Michael planned to play basketball in his last high school year, and he used to wake up at 4am before school to shoot around. He didn't make the team, but it worked out in the end, because he wouldn't have been on Boy Band. Michael is mostly known as a rapper, but he also harmonizes and sings in the band. "Tonight Belongs To You" showcases his vocals. He states that he writes his own raps ("point, blank, period") which he expresses on a Tweet. "Eyes Closed" was the only rap he didn't compose, and he didn't' like it. Facts About Michael ★ His height is 5'11. ★ His ideal girl is genuine, down to earth, and ambitious. ★ His perfect date is to go out to a fancy restaurant. ★ Just recently graduated from Shaker Heights this year. ★ His favorite color is blue. ★ His favorite food is chipotle. ★ His favorite meal is a midnight snack. ★ His favorite school subject is Music. ★ His favorite sport is basketball. ★ His biggest fear is bees. ★ Some of his influences include Logic, Machine Gun Kelly, and Future. ★ His guilty pleasure is watching The Bachelor, yet he thinks it's "stupid but entertaining". ★ Michael has over 10 years of classical violin training. ★ He can solve a Rubik's Cube in under ONE minute. ★ His parents weren't too thrilled with the idea of rapping because to them, rap was about violence and explicit lyrics. ★ According to Michael, he has always challenged the status quo and done things his own way. ★ He's had a hard time finding a niche in the music industry. He doesn't have a lot of performing experience. ★ Michael feels that his peers underestimate him because he's white. ★ Michael is confident and knows how talented he his. He truly believes that he can make the boy band something truly different from anything the world has ever seen. Category:Members